1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a multi display system, and more particularly, to displaying a plurality of partial images of an entire image using a natural display method according to a user's setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi display system is a system for displaying an entire image as partial images on a plurality of display apparatuses. In methods for multi display, there are a full display method in which the multi display system displays the entire image as a partial images on the respective display apparatuses without considering separation distances of the plurality of the display apparatuses and a natural display method in which the multi display system displays the entire image as a partial images on the respective display apparatuses with considering separation distances of the plurality of the display apparatuses for preventing distortion of the entire image.
FIG. 1A illustrates partial images displayed by the full display method according to the related art. FIG. 1B illustrates partial images displayed by the natural display method according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1A, distortion of the entire image appears in the partial images displayed by the full display method, because frames of the display apparatuses are not considered when generating the partial images. Referring to FIG. 1B, distortion of the entire image does not appear in the partial images displayed by the natural display method, because frames of the display apparatuses are considered when generating the partial images.
In the natural display method of the multi display system according to the related art, parameters such as an enlarge ratio and a capture position for generating partial images displayed on respective display apparatuses have fixed values during manufacture of the display apparatuses.
If a user changes frame thickness of the display apparatuses or the separation distance for adjusting the multi display system according to a user's preference, for example, the frames are eliminated and the multi display system is only composed of display panels of the display apparatuses or rearrangement of the display apparatuses in the multi display system is required for change of a space for installation, a user has no way to change the parameters.